Delilah's Masterwork
Delilah's Masterwork is the last mission in The Brigmore Witches ''DLC. Briefing ''Delilah and her coven are planning something that threatens everyone across the Empire of the Isles. Infiltrate the ruins of Brigmore Manor and stop Delilah. Infiltration Outside Brigmore The mission starts outside Brigmore Manor. Thomas is sent ahead to scout the area; upon returning, he reports the presence of various snares and statues of Delilah, but says he is unable to locate a discrete entrance to the manor. As Daud nears the mansion, he runs into a gravehound skull, which becomes a full gravehound as he gets closer. Thomas appears after the animal is defeated to tell Daud that the gravehounds skulls must be smashed in order to kill them. Near the manor is a stone shed with a tripwire strung across the door, but Daud can easily enter through one of the windows to disarm the trap. If Daud purchased the "Hole in the Fence" favor, a box containing a rune and a vial of Piero's Spiritual Remedy will be on top of the small building. Daud is able to cross into the graveyard, but he must use caution as there is a tripwire attached to two launchers strung across the fence. In the graveyard is a mausoleum with a broken lever. Daud can find a note nearby, saying that one of the witches hid it and the key to the manor, so if Daud wishes, he can search for the missing items. Witches patrol the lawn outside the graveyard, with a statue of Delilah nearby that can alert them to his presence. To the right of the manor are three river krusts, and Daud can kill them if he desires. Daud can also blink into the nearby solarium to avoid detection. From the solarium Daud can blink into an open window, leading to an upper section of the house. It is closed off from the rest of the building, but if Daud climbs to the floor above, he will find a chest along with a few notes and books. It is here that he will find a page from an old book containing a Granny Rags challenge. Daud can return to the lower floor and leave through another window leading to the garden behind the manor. The Backyard Two witches patrol the patio below and can be easily taken out from the window. A few more witches also patrol the garden in different places. If Daud goes straight from the patio, he can find a gazebo containing a statue of Delilah. To the right is a storage shed. Daud can blink into it from above, and there he will find various items. A river krust is on the underside of a balcony on the manor, so Daud must kill it using explosive bolts or Pull. In or next to a nearby fountain, Daud can find the key to Brigmore Manor (he can also find one in the waterfall behind the gazebo under a corpse), and in a small building nearby is the fountain to use in Granny's challenge as well as the missing lever handle. Accessing the Manor There are many ways into the mansion, the most obvious being through the front door or open windows. An easy way to get from the garden to the front door is to blink up to the roof, which leads to a platform right next to the balcony above the door. Daud also has the option of entering the mansion via a trapdoor in the crypt, which can be accessed in the mausoleum after Daud has found the lever. Upon fixing and pulling the lever, the entrance to the crypt will open below him. He can jump down into the hole, and there is a switch that he can use to close the door behind him so that he will not be found when the witches come searching for him. Brigmore Crypt In the crypt Daud will find a few tripwires in the hallway. He can blink over these and then disarm the traps in room ahead, containing stone coffins. A bone charm can be found at the feet of a Delilah statue. The statue will alert the other witches once Daud approaches it, but they will only be able to find him if he left the trapdoor open. Alternatively, if Daud wishes to avoid the statue, he can use Pull to obtain the bone charm. A door at the opposite end of the crypt leads into the manor. Brigmore Manor There are many witches patrolling the manor. Upon entering the living room, containing a flight of stairs to the second floor, Daud runs into three gravehounds. Most of the first floor is flooded, and Daud can take the witches out as he travels. On the second floor are a few rooms, one of which holds a chained Overseer named Pradclif. He begs the witches not to make him "eat anymore" and says that he renounces the Abbey and the Strictures. A witch will blink into the room and kill Overseer Pradclif if Daud does not stop her. However, once the witch appears, the Overseer will still die whether or not Daud manages to kill her before she gets to him. The only way to keep the Overseer alive is to knock him unconscious using a sleep dart or a stun mine. Many witches patrol this floor. If Daud wants to take them out easily and without killing them, he can plant a stun mine by the back stairs and get the witches' attention. The stun mine can take them out quickly. A note on the third floor will reveal that Daud must make his way to the west wing. In the attic there is Delilah's art studio, containing her sketches, journal, and a lamp that will take Daud to her. Daud must take the lamp to the gallery and use it on a blank painting, which will turn into a painting of the Void. The Void Upon entering the Void, the Outsider will appear to speak to Daud before the final battle with Delilah. Delilah's enclave in the Void contains various statues of her. Daud has the choice to approach Delilah directly or stealthily. If he chooses to attack her directly, Delilah will converse with him briefly before attacking him. Delilah behaves similarly to other witches in combat, blinking around the battlefield while firing projectiles at Daud. She will also summon tendrils called blood briars that are capable of ensnaring Daud for a brief moment should he get too close. Additionally, she will perform a Windblast-like scream if Daud is too close to her. Delilah is not immune to Bend Time Tier 2, which can be exploited in neutralizing her. Daud must simply defeat all the copies before Delilah retreats to the painting of Emily. Daud has a choice of neutralizing Delilah lethally or non-lethally. If the non-lethal approach is chosen, Daud must shoot Delilah with a sleep dart, take her body and place it at the altar. Daud must also retrieve the painting of the Void, and exchange it with the painting of Emily. Finally, Daud must read the ritual notes at the altar to seal her away permanently. Daud can also retrieve the painting of the Void without alerting Delilah, wait for her to finish the painting of Emily, and exchange the paintings as she returns to the altar. He can then retreat to cover and allow Delilah to complete the ritual, sealing her away. Favors Hole in the Fence *This favor leaves a hole in the fence surrounding the mansion, as well as a rune and a vial of Piero's Remedy on a shed outside. Thieving Butler *Daud can collect a Brigmore urn worth 150 coin on the shore and receive a hint on where to find the butler's body, along with a key to the front door and a remedy. Turncoat *Daud can receive information about the secret crypt entrance into the manor. Daud will encounter the turncoat by the fountain in the garden. She can be identified by her red jacket. Side Objectives *Page From an Old Book Special Actions *Found the Brigmore Crypt *Completed Granny's Recipe *Avoided Triggering Any Traps *Trapped Delilah Copperspoon General Mission Notes *Killing Delilah's copies does not count as killing a hostile and therefore does not lock the Cleanest Hands achievement. **Killing Gravehounds and destroying their skulls also does not count as a kill and does not lock the Cleanest Hands achievement. *All sections of the manor are accessible without a key, but to make traveling easier, the key to the west wing can be found on a witch, in Delilah's studio, and next to the door to the west wing. **There is a locked door requiring a library key, which cannot be found. The room can be accessed through the floor above the entrance to the west wing. It is also possible to blow the door open by setting off a trap rigged with explosive bolts or by using other explosive means. *The lever handle can be found in a small, crumbling structure in the garden. The entrance is rigged with a tripwire along with several whale oil tanks, and a few river krusts can be found inside the building as well. Trivia *A note to the captured Overseer can be found in a small shed outside, in which his fellow Overseer, Bertram, wishes him luck on his mission, mentioning that he sent him a copy of the Sixth Stricture in the hopes that it is all he will have to worry about. **The abandoned book can be found in an attic separated off from the rest of the manor. *The symbols found in the art gallery are the same as the ones drawn by Granny Rags in her underground lair. Gallery garden shed02.png|The missing lever. garden shed03.png|The garden house where the lever and drinking fountain can be found. garden shed01.png|The shelf where the lever handle can be found next to the fountain used for Granny's challenge. butler01.png|The dead butler. 04 crypt entrance2.png|The open crypt. Crypt01.png|The crypt. 04 pradclif.png|A witch kills Overseer Pradclif. 04 marcus.png|Overseer Marcus's remains. 02 symbol.png|A magical symbol. 02 symbol2.png|A tree symbol found in Delilah's art gallery. 02 symbol4.png|Drawings in Delilah's art gallery. dm01.png|Delilah's painting in the gallery. dm02.png|Daud uses the lantern to reveal Delilah's painting. dm04.png|Delilah's ritual site. 0 painting path in void.png|The path leading to the painting of the Void. dm06.png|Delilah on the altar. dm05.png|Delilah speaks to Daud while standing in front of her painting of Emily. 0 delilah.png|Delilah tries to protect her painting from Daud. 0 delilah death.png|Delilah's death animation. Low Chaos Walkthrough The Brigmore Witches (No Kills No Alerts) -- Ep. 4, Delilah's Masterwork (Pt. 1)|Part 1 The Brigmore Witches (No Kills No Alerts) -- Ep. 5, Delilah's Masterwork (Pt. 2)|Part 2 High Chaos Walkthrough The Brigmore Witches Part 3- Brigmore Manor and Delilah's Masterpiece; High Chaos Category:Missions Category:Spoilers Category:Gameplay Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Walkthroughs